Anything Could Happen
by nagismooches
Summary: A young girl moves to England and meets Sherlock Holmes at her new school, and they become friends. Teenlock/OC, please review! *New version of my old story* May change to a Teenlock X Reader, if people review and want that. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: New version of my old story that I like a lot better. :3 Enjoy!

A seventeen year-old girl, with light brown, curly, jaw length hair, deep blue eyes that were almost lavender in color, freckles and pale skin with rosy cheeks, walked across a bright green yard to her school. It was her first day going to a private school, only her second day in the country of England, and it was safe to say she was so nervous she was sweating like a sinner in church. Her parents had gotten divorced over the summer. Her dad had gotten a new job oppurtunity in England, and her and her older sister had moved there with him while her younger brother stayed behind in Georgia to live with her mother. Her father had left a week before her and her sister to get everything in there new house ready, and then they had come up on a plane the day before school started. Of course, her sister was twenty-one and going to college, while she was still in twelfth grade. She was rather happy with the arrangement, since she prefered her father over her mother any day, like her sister, but unlike her ten year-old brother. She also had always wanted to visit England, and now she lived there, so she was absolutely fine. Her school uniform consisted of a navy blue knee-length skirt, a white dress shirt, and a navy blue overshirt with gold trim and a single button. The school was only a mile away from her house, so she walked. She arrived at the school fifteen minutes early, so she sat down in the grass by the front doors and immediately regretted it. It was still wet with the early morning dew.  
"Great." She muttered under her breath. "What am I going to do now? Well, this day has started out fantastically." She sighed and rested her head on her knees. Then she heard someone walk up next to her. She looked up into the eyes of a cute boy. A very cute boy. He was tall, curly, ebony hair rested on top of his head, he had ivory skin and sharp features, and pale blue-grey eyes. She stared in silence for a moment, a small blush on her face.  
"Hello." She finally stammered, and the boy raised his eye brows for a moment before sitting down next to her.  
"You're new here."  
"Yes."  
"New to England."  
"Yes..." She said it slowly. She knew it was obvious, but it seemed like he was getting at something else. Words suddenly rushed out of his mouth and she stared at him in shock and awe.  
"You're from America, Georgia to be more exact. You just arrived here with an older sibling, most likely a sister, and you're living with your father while your mother and younger sibling, most likely a brother, remain behind in America, because your parents recently divorced. You're happy with this arrangement, you can't stand your mother, and you've always wanted to see England. You're nervous about your first day here, most likely new to private schools. You're not particularly sociable, you didn't have many friends in Georgia and the few you did have you didn't really care for, as they were not like you at all and didn't understand you, no one did..." His voice trailed off, and he stared shamefully at his feet. The girl wasn't even angry, she just wanted to know how he knew all that.  
"What was that?"  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"That was incredible!" The boy stared at her in disbelief, while a smile spread across her face.  
"Incredible?"  
"Absolutely! How on Earth did you know all that?"  
"I didn't know, I observed." He then proceeded to explain to her how he knew all that, but she honestly didn't catch most of it. She was still amazed at the fact that he had simply known all that from just a glance. They turned their heads toward the doors as the bell rang. The boy helped her on her feet, and smiled widely when he found out they had first hour together.  
"I'm Sherlock Holmes." He held out his hand, and she tentatively grabbed it.  
"Adeline Streder." He smiled, and they walked to their class together. It was chemistry. Sherlock had his nose shoved in the text book and told Adeline what to write down on their worksheet. They finished thirty minutes before class ended, and had nothing else to do.  
"Hm." She sighed, and thrummed her fingers on the desk.  
"What is it?" Sherlock asked.  
"It's just that you read the text and gave me all the answers, and all I did was write it down. I mean, I could have done at least some of the work, Sherlock." Her voice was quiet. Sherlock looked down at the desk.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For treating you like an idiot." Adeline laughed, and Sherlock looked up at her, confused.  
"I'm sure everyone is an idiot in your eyes, Sherlock. I don't take it personally. I'm just upset that you did all the work on this assignment." He looked at her for a moment longer before giving her a shy smile.  
"People don't usually say that to me."  
"What do they usually say?"  
"Piss off." They both laughed.  
"So, who are your friends here?" Sherlock paled and looked down at the desk again. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't really have any friends."  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Sherlock." Adeline placed her hand reassuringly over Sherlock's, and he looked up at her with sad eyes. She was sure she felt her heart snap in half. No one should ever look that sad, and yet his feelings were an exact mirror of hers, before she moved from Georgia. They suddenly became aware that the room was deathly silent, and everyone had their eyes locked on them. Adeline blushed and removed her hand from Sherlock's, and Sherlock smiled and waved at the other students. Some of them sniggered, others scowled. One girl actually stuck up her middle finger at him. Sherlock blew a kiss at her, and she gave him a disgusted look. Then the bell rang, and Adeline turned their worksheet into the teacher, and her and Sherlock left.  
"Who was that girl?"  
Sherlock smirked. "Audrey Lefton. She's just a hanfull."  
"Hm. Seems like it."  
"What hour do you have next?"  
"Algebra two."  
"I have english."  
"What's your third hour?"  
"Algebra two."  
"Oh. Mine's english. What about your lunch?"  
"B lunch." Adeline smiled.  
"I have that, too. We can talk then. Bye, Sherlock!" She said, waving her hand as she walked away. Sherlock stood still for a moment longer, still waving, before he came back to himself and walked to his class. Adeline was bored out of her mind in math. It's not that she didn't like math, she just hated sitting still for more than an hour while a teacher stood at the front of the room and did problems on the chalk board. She had to resist the urge to brain herself against the desk when the teacher assigned fifty problems for homework. Without meaning to, she moaned with irritation, and the teacher turned around with a surprised look on his face.  
"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ms. Streder?"  
"N-No."  
"Well, since you're too shy to come out and say it, I'll tell the class for you. You clearly want me to assign more homework. No trouble at all. Everyone, your homework is now page four hundred-forty one, numbers one through sixty-five. Don't thank me, thank your friend Adeline." The class groaned in unison, and the teacher frowned. "Do you want more homework?" Everyone stopped. "That's what I thought." He smiled, and went back to the board. Adeline turned around to see everyone in the room glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill... She scowled at the teacher when he turned his back, and muttered under her breath.  
"Jerk." When the bell rang, students went out of their way to run into Adeline, and apologized too dramatically when she looked at them. When she got to english, she thanked her lucky stars for having a seat in the back of the class room. She dropped her purse and binder in the floor and plopped down in her seat, rubbing her fingers against her temples.  
"Thanks for the math homework, Adeline." The boy sitting next to her sneered.  
"Leave me alone." She mumbled.  
"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna make me?" Adeline ignored him, and sighed. She hoped that by twelfth grade at least some kids would have grown up. She made herself a mental note to not set her hopes so high anymore. The boy, Brian Wether, called her various different insulting names, that usually would have brought her temper up, but she just wasn't in the mood today. But he wouldn't stop. Brian was angry at not getting a reaction from her. Adeline stood up and walked over to his desk with a chorus of 'Ooohhh!' from the rest of the class, until she punched him in the face. The other students faces turned grave, and Brian sat there crying.  
"Adeline!" Her teacher stood there, mortified. She brought her hand up to point at Adeline, and opened her mouth to say something when Adeline interrupted.  
"I'm going to the office." She picked up her purse and binder and left the classroom, glancing at Brian, who she later found out had a broken nose. She felt bad for punching him in the face. She didn't think that he really deserved it, but even as quiet and softspoken as she is, her mind just resorts to violence without her really wanting to. When she got to the office she sat down in the seat and said nothing, while the woman, Ms. Lions, stared at her with a puzzled look. Clearly, the woman was new.  
"Can I help you, dear?"  
"I don't think so." She muttered.  
"Well, what are you here for?"  
"I punched someone in the face. But-"  
"Oh my God! I am calling your parents right now! What is your name?"  
"You're not listening-"  
"There is no excuse for physical violence, young lady! Now tell me your name!" Adeline sighed. But then she got an idea.  
"Audrey Lefton." Ms. Lions picked through some files before producing a pink slip of paper with Audrey's parent's phone numbers on it. She called her parents, informing them what she had done, and that she would have to come to school an hour early for the next two weeks for detention. She hung up the phone and stared at Adeline for a moment before giving her a piece of paper declaring her two week detention sentence.  
"In Mr. Jole's office." The woman said, scowling. "Now back to class." Adeline nodded and headed back to english. On her way out she saw Brian sitting in the nurse's office with a bag of ice against his nose. Adeline stopped and looked, and he started shouting, trying to get up and run to her, but the nurse restrained him. Adeline shook her head as she saw the boy crying against the nurse's shoulder, pointing outside the door at her. Maybe he did deserve it. When she got to her classroom the other students stared at her like she had just murdered somebody.  
"Well? What did they do to you?" The girl on Adeline's left smiled smugly. It was Audrey. Adeline later found out that Brian was her boyfriend.  
"Nothing." She kept a straight face and handed her the detention slip. "The woman in the office told me to give this to you." Audrey stared at it without understanding.  
"What's this for?" Adeline thanked God that Ms. Lions had written Audrey's name on it. Adeline just shrugged her shoulder. Audrey opened her mouth to say something, but Mrs. Rita cleared her throat and continued class. When the bell finally rang, Adeline practically ran to the cafeteria. She found Sherlock waiting for her at a table in the back of the room.  
"Want to eat outside?"  
Sherlock gave her a puzzled look. "It's going to rain."  
"I don't care. I like the rain." Sherlock smiled, and they left the lunch room to eat at a small stone table outside.  
"So, how were your classes?"  
"Well, I got everybody fifteen more homework problems in math, I punched Brian Wether in the face, and now everyone is mad at me." Sherlock snorted. "What? You aren't even going to ask me why I punched Brian?"  
"Brian's a jerk, I'm sure he did something to offend you. What did he do?"  
"Well, first he thanked me for the math homework, and I told him to leave me alone. I just ignored him when he started calling me names, but he wouldn't stop, so I punched him." Sherlock tensed up, so Adeline tried to change the subject. "Oh, and I got your girlfriend a two week detention sentence."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Audrey. When Ms. Lions asked me what my name was so she could call my parents, I told her my name was Audrey Lefton. The woman was obviously new, so she didn't know the students. I just used it to my advantage." Sherlock chuckled quietly and held his hand palm up. She smiled and gave him a high five.  
"Nice." Adeline nodded, but then she frowned.  
"Maybe, but I feel bad about it." Sherlock blinked in surprise.  
"Why?" Adeline shrugged.  
"I don't know." Sherlock shook his head.  
"You shouldn't feel bad about giving people what they deserve. Especially people like Brian and Audrey. Think of it as doing people like you and me and favor." She nodded, but bit her bottom lip. Sherlock sighed. "Please don't feel bad about it, Adele." She smiled and nodded once more, a wave of new found confidence hitting her. But then she stopped what she was doing and looked at him with a raised brow.  
"Adele?" She questioned, and the boy only shrugged. She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Well, okay. But do know that I'll be calling you 'lock from now on." Sherlock smiled.  
"It seems we have an accord." He paused, thinking. "So, what are your last classes?"  
"Um... History, German two, and band." Sherlock smiled broadly at her.  
"We have history and band together. My fifth hour is German three. I could tutor you, if you want."  
"Sounds good to me, 'lock." She smiled back, and then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. They both went to history together, and found out they sat next to each other. They both finished their worksheets in fifteen minutes and talked the rest of the hour.  
"So..." Adeline tapped her feet on the floor.  
"So." Sherlock echoed her.  
"I don't know anything about you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you know my whole life story from a single glance, but I don't even know your favorite color."  
"That's easy. White."  
"Sherlock, tell me about yourself."  
"What's there to tell? I have an older brother, and my parents are married. I don't have any aunts or uncles, and my grandparents are dead. I have a black cat whose name is Bella, I bought her when I was eleven. My parents have a dog, Max, who is often the subject of my experiments. If I'm not doing an experiment or schoolwork, then I'm not really doing anything. I like night time best, and I love looking for constellations. I love candlelight and the smell of old books, even though I don't read much. Being normal is the subject of my dreams, and I don't like sleeping alone..." His voice faded away, and his face turned scarlet as he looked down at the ground. Adeline just stared at him, her heart swelling in her chest. The things he just told her were so intimate, things that only a lover, or at least a very close friend, would know. But Adeline was neither. They had just met only a matter of hours ago. He looked up bashfully, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, before clearing his throat. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
"As if you don't already know."  
"I'm sure there are some things I don't know about you."  
"Alright, fine, but there's not much to tell, especially after this morning. Well, my grandparent's are dead, I have one aunt on my dad's side. My family has a German shepard named Ryan, a beagle named June, a daucshund named Samwise, and a grey tabby cat named Gandalf. Ryan is my sister's, June is my dad's, and Sam and Gandalf are mine. My favorite books are The Lord of the Rings. I like The Beatles and Simon and Garfunkle. I love night time. I sleep by candlelight, and I love the smell of strawberries. I love rain, I hate winter. I love sunshine and spring time. If I'm not doing schoolwork, then I'm reading, writing, or playing my violin. I barely remember my dreams, but when I do, they're only nightmares." She stared at her feet and waited for Sherlock to say something. He hooked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiled warmly, and she couldn't help but smile back.  
"Well, I didn't know your pets' names." She laughed.  
"Alright, Sherlock. Tell me something I don't already know about myself."  
"I don't think there's anything you don't know. Well... no, nevermind."  
"What? What is it?"  
"It's nothing. I don't know your middle name, though." Adeline blushed, and looked away.  
"It's Delilah."  
"Adeline Delilah Streder." She loved the way Sherlock's velvety voice carressed her name, the way someone might say a loved one's name...  
"What's yours? Your middle name?"  
"Sherlock." Her face knit in confusion, and Sherlock laughed. "My full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes." He looked down at the floor.  
"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." Adeline echoed him, a small smile on her face. His name was beautiful, with a full sound to it. It fitted Sherlock well. She placed her hand over Sherlock's for the second time that day, but this time everyone else in the class was too busy to take any notice. Sherlock looked up at her, and his other hand stroked the side of her face. At first she leaned into the touch, glad for the feeling of human contact that she had been denied for so many years. But then she removed her hand and backed away, and she wouldn't look Sherlock in the eyes. Sherlock knew exactly why she was acting this way, but it still hurt him. Then the bell rang, and Adeline quickly exited the classroom, leaving Sherlock alone. Their fifth hours felt like five hours to both of them. Adeline knew she should apologize to Sherlock, and give him some explanation as to why she behaved so strange, even if he already knew why. When sixth hour came Sherlock entered the room to see her tuning her violin. He smiled at first, but then his smile faded as he remembered fourth hour. He headed for the back of the classroom with the other string instruments and stood on the opposite end from Adeline. Unlike fifth hour, sixth hour seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Maybe because Sherlock and Adeline were both dreading what had to be done. When the final bell rang, he waited for her at her locker after he had gotten his things, and offered to walk her home. That way, they could talk alone. A light rain had started falling when they left the building, and neither of them had an umbrella, but they didn't mind.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Hm?"  
"I uh... I'm sorry I acted like that. I mean in history." She sighed. "It's just that I-"  
"You're afraid to love." Sherlock's voice was cold and angry, and it made Adeline stop midstride.  
"Sorry?"  
"You're afraid to love." He looked down at her, and although his voice was angry, his eyes looked sad. Sadder even than they had looked that morning. "You loved your mother when you were younger and she treated you like garbage. You loved your father but he never displays any emotions concerning love, and often ignores you. You loved your sister but she ignores you, too, and conveys nothing but dissaproval for your actions. You loved your brother and you tried to make him a good person, but he never listened, no matter how hard you tried. Every attempt you've made at loving someone has ended horribly, and now when anyone else that could possibly love you enters your life, you push them away. To protect yourself. You push them away, making them wonder what they did wrong." Adeline stared up at him, tears filling her eyes. Sherlock's anger had softened, making him look like a lost puppy. She walked up to him, and placed her hand on his face. He leaned into the touch for a second before pushing her hand away.  
"Sherlock, I-"  
"Just go home, Adeline. You can't love me, so what's the point? I don't want a broken heart either, so just go. Why don't you just leave me alone?" It was pouring rain now. A single tear rolled down his face, but that tear could have been a rain drop, and Adeline had no sympathy this time. She stormed up to him and punched him in the face, dislocating his jaw. Now she was crying, but she hoped Sherlock would mistake it for rain.  
"You didn't even give me a chance, Sherlock. You didn't even give me a chance. You know why I don't want to love. And I know that love is impossible for you. But you're right. I push everyone away, because I don't want to get hurt, but I'm killing myself. Because we all need love. I'm dying without it, and so are you." Sherlock glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and without another word she ran away. He sat down in the street and cried. His one chance at friendship, at love, at life, gone. And it was his fault.

AN: If convenient, review. If inconvenient, review anyway. - CH


	2. Chapter 2

When Adeline got home her dad was still at work, so she slammed the door, knowing that no one would yell at her. She went to her room and threw her things in the floor, before sinking into her bed. She was soaking wet and she knew her bed would be, too, but she didn't care. She had a splitting headache from crying, and her hand still hurt from punching Sherlock. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor, dreading what she would have to do tomorrow. No, she wasn't going to apologize. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was going to tell Sherlock that she forgave him. Because she knew that he was angry and wasn't thinking, and reading people like books is just what he does. Truth is, she wasn't really angry that he knew. She was glad he knew. If he knew everything about her and still wanted to be her friend, then she knew he was a good person. No, she was angry that he was angry. He knew why she acted the way she did, but he was angry. She had actually thought that Sherlock might be the one. The one person she could open up for, let inside her heart. She still thought he was the one. But he had gone and gotten mad at her without giving her a chance to let him in. Adeline sighed, and went to take her shower. After that, she did her homework, cooked dinner for herself, and went to her room the rest of the evening. Her dad was at work until nine o'clock, and when he came in her room, she pretended to be asleep. He sighed.  
"Good night, Adeline." He closed the door, and Adeline opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her dad loved her, and she knew it. He just didn't show it. Her sister loved her, her brother, and maybe even her mother, even if she showed it the least. Everyone just kept their love inside of them, and that's why she pushed them away. If no one she ever knew was willing to show their love, what made Sherlock and anyone else on the planet different? But she knew that Sherlock was different. And he could love her. He was good.  
When Sherlock finally got up off the wet pavement and walked home, it was more than half an hour after he was supposed to be home. When he came through the door, his older brother stood up from the kitchen table and started yelling at him.  
"Where have you been?!"  
"Not now, Mycroft."  
"No, you answer me. You were supposed to be home half an hour ago! Anything could have happened to you! When mother and father aren't home, you're my responsibility."  
"Why do you care? You don't want to look after me."  
"Well, not when you act like this! Who would? Now answer me! Were were you?"  
"I said not now, Mycroft! Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone?!" Sherlock stormed off to his room, leaving an irritated Mycroft alone. When he got inside his room, he slammed the door and locked it. Then he picked up the sword his father had given him for his birthday and hacked away at the wooden post of his four poster bed, before throwing himself on the mattress. He sighed, and covered his face with his hands. He knew he had to apologize to Adeline tomorrow. He had been a dick, and he needed to make up for it. He knew she probably wouldn't forgive him. He also knew that she was right. He didn't give her a chance, and he needed to. He knew that in time, she could find it in her heart to open up and let him in. Sherlock groaned as his jaw started throbbing, but he knew he deserved it. He had finished all his work in school, and didn't feel like doing anything. So, he crawled under his covers and wrapped the sheets around his body, trying to come up with an apology worthy of Adeline.  
The next morning, Sherlock walked on the grass toward the school, and found Adeline sitting in the same spot as yesterday. He took a deep breath, and walked up to her. She was reading a book, and didn't notice him. He sat down at her side and cleared his throat. She looked up and gave him a small smile.  
"Hey."  
"Hi. Um, Adeline?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I uh... I want to say that I'm sorry."  
"Hm, well, you should be." She tried not to, but she smiled, genuinely this time. Sherlock smiled back.  
"Yes, I should be, and I am. What I did was really rude, and, um..."  
"Obnoxious."  
"Yes, but-"  
"Stupid."  
"That too, and-"  
"Cold-hearted."  
"Yes!" Sherlock looked at her in exasperation, and she laughed. He sighed and rolled his eyes, and continued. "But what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong." Now Adeline looked puzzled.  
"Wrong? No, Sherlock, what you did might have been a mean, but you were right. I am afraid to love. See? There, I'm admitting it."  
"No, not wrong about that. Well, what I'm really trying to say is that you were right. I didn't give you a chance."  
"Yes, I am right, and no, no you didn't."  
"See, I know now that if I give you the chance, then you can open up. Eventually, you won't be so afraid to love me." He said 'me' but then turned it into a cough. Adeline heard it, but she pretended for Sherlock's sake that she didn't. She smiled to herself and then laughed, tears bubbling up in her eyes.  
"Don't you think we were taking it too fast, anyway?" She muttered, and Sherlock smiled.  
"Maybe for you, but honestly, a little too slow for me." He teased, and she laughed, throwing her arms around him in a hug. At first he went stiff, but then he relaxed and returned the gesture. Then they both stood up and walked hand in hand to the school as the bell rang. Sherlock and Adeline both stifled laughs as they saw Audrey leaving Mr. Jole's office. The day was pretty much the same as yesterday. Classes went on as usual. The only new development happened during lunch. Sherlock and Adeline were eating inside, because it was pouring buckets of rain. They were just talking quietly, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Suddenly the lights went out, and there was a chorus of screams from other students, which annoyed Adeline to no end. It's just a power failure. She stayed where she was and waited for a teacher to come in and tell them what to do, when suddenly someone was restraining her in their arms. She kicked and screamed, struggling to get free, and finally slammed her head back into their face. The person let go, and Adeline came crashing into a table. Feeling a sharp pain in her side, she grimaced and scrambled off the floor, straining her eyes to see something in the dark. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist, gently.  
"Sherlock?" She reached out her other hand to feel for the person, and suddenly her face was coming into contact with the floor. Someone was sitting on her back, and repeatedly smashing her skull into the ground. Adeline could feel blood trickling down her face, and eventually she blacked out. When she woke up, she was moving, but she wasn't walking. The lights in the hallway were on again, and she heard a chair scraping on the floor as they approached the nurse's office.  
"What happened?!"  
"There was an accident in lunch." Accident? I don't think that was an accident. Then she recognized the voice. It was Sherlock's. Wait, is Sherlock holding me? The thought sent a shiver down her spine. Before she knew what was happening, she was being set on a plastic bed. She turned cold as the arms left her, and she whimpered, sitting up and reaching for Sherlock. The nurse gently pushed her back down, and examined her for what felt like hours.  
"Well, you don't have a concussion, but you lost a good bit of blood, so you might feel dizzy for a while. And you're going to have a large bruise on your temple for a few weeks." Adeline groaned, and the nurse gave her an icepack and then went back to her office.  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
"Oh, brilliant." Sherlock chuckled. Adeline opened her eyes and looked at him. He was sitting in a chair in the corner, rubbing his arms. God, I must weigh a ton.  
"No, no! You don't weigh a lot, not at all. It was nothing." Sherlock said quickly, trying to reassure her? Or just trying not to make her angry. Adeline gave him a puzzled look. Did I say that out loud?  
"Um, yeah." Now she was really confused.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh, it was Audrey and Brian. They kind of wanted revenge for the broken nose and detention sentence. Brian bashed up your face, and Audrey tried to do the same to me, but I got away."  
"Jesus. Violence resolves nothing." Sherlock laughed.  
"You're being a bit of a hypocrite, Adele."  
"Well, I didn't want to punch him! It just sort of happened." Sherlock chuckled, and Adeline moaned at her throbbing head. Suddenly, she felt nauseas, and she sat up, hugging her sides and leaning over the bed. Sherlock scrambled over to her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling. She heard him calling for the nurse, but it was as if he were far away from her. She looked up at him with hazy eyes, seeing the concern written all over his face.  
"Adele what's wrong? You need to tell me what's wrong!" He was shouting, but his voice was distant in her mind.  
"My... Stomach..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She watched as the nurse came rushing back in and started speaking with Sherlock. After a moment they both turned to her and gently unwrapped her arms from their place clutching her body. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was them partially lifting her shirt up to reveal a gash on the side of her stomach. Then her world went black.  
She dreamed she was with Sherlock. She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. She was laying on her back and he loomed above her. She looked around and saw that they were in a bright meadow in the middle of Spring. Birds were singing, trees were swaying in the breeze, and the sun shone brightly in the sky. She sat up, forgetting Sherlock and drinking in the sight, until she bumped right into him. She forgot that he was right in front of her. She blushed at her mistake and smiled sheepishly. He smiled kindly before standing up and offering her a hand. She tentatively took his offer and he pulled her to her feet and right to him, hugging her body to his. Her blush darkened and his grin grew wider as he closed the gap between them in a light kiss. Adeline's eyes widened in shock at first before they fluttered closed. She reached up and tangled her fingers in Sherlock's bouncy curls, pulling him closer before he pulled away. He released her and began to walk away, hands in pockets and completely calm as if nothing had happened. Adeline blinked in confusion, still dazed from the kiss, until she began to run after him. She skipped through the tall greenery and over flowers, going as fast as she could, but Sherlock was always just out of reach until he disappeared entirely. Adeline sat down on the ground and fiddled with the grass, not wanting to move any longer.  
Sherlock looked down at Adeline in worry, ignoring the nurse who kept telling him to leave her alone. Eventually the woman huffed and walked back to her office. The boy watched his friend in her sleep, her eyes flicking back and forth underneath her eyelids. He wondered what she was dreaming about for a while until he remembered why she was sleeping in the middle of school in the first place. Hesitantly, he lifted up her shirt to reveal the now bandaged wound. He gently poked and prodded at it, careful not to wake her, until he was satisfied that she was fine. He was going to put her shirt back down but then he really looked at her body. He hadn't really beem thinking about it before, but the sight of her exposed skin made his breath hitch in his throat. He wasn't used to this feeling, of course, so he quickly put her shirt back down before he had another reaction to her. He shook his head and left her to sit back down in his chair. His head shot up when she made a squeaking noise, and at first he thought she had woken up and was in pain. When he realised she was still asleep, he looked at her in confusion. Her arms lay on either side of her, and her fingers gripped at some imaginary object. Then they opened up again and her face was almost... sad. Sherlock wished he could comfort her over this dream, but he knew he probably shouldn't wake her up. So he hung his head and dozed off for a while.  
When Adeline woke up, her head felt better and her stomach didn't hurt anymore, either. She slowly sat up and looked at the clock. Sixth hour had already started. She frowned at how long she had been asleep and then looked over at Sherlock. His arms hugged his body, his head hung low, and he was softly snoring. She smiled at the sight, and then remembered her dream. She immediately blushed, and tried not to think about it. Not a minute later, the boy woke up. Raising his head and stretching his arms, he let out a yawn and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at Adeline and then smiled.  
"Hello, sleeping beauty." He teased.  
"Alright, if you think purple bruises are beautiful, then that's your business." Sherlock laughed, and walked over to Adeline to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, she started wobbling dangerously, so he wrapped her arm across his shoulders and held her up. She blushed at the contact but said nothing in protest.  
"Come on, I'll walk you home." He smiled, and she nodded her head.  
"Thanks, Sherlock."  
When they got out of the school, Sherlock broke the silence.  
"What were you dreaming about?" Adeline blinked in surprise.  
"W-What?" She stuttered quietly.  
"You were dreaming about something. And after a while, you looked... sad. What were you dreaming about?" Adeline blushed once more, and looked away.  
"Don't tease me like that, 'lock. You already know." Sherlock looked up to the sky.  
"Actually, I don't. And I don't like not knowing." Adeline internally sighed. Of course, he wants to know what I was dreaming about.  
"Oh, well, it was nothing." She answered quickly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, it's fine, 'lock." She smiled to reasure him, and the rest of the walk was spent in silence. When they got to her house, Sherlock walked her all the way up to her door. As he was going to leave, Adeline leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and with a quick 'Thank you, Sherlock' she had dashed inside her house. The boy stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring at her door in shock. Then he brought his hand up to where she had kissed him and his face softened into a smile. She was dreaming about me, he realised.  
"You're welcome, Adele." He answered quietly and then made his own way home.

AN: So, if y'all review asking for it, this could change to a Teenlock X Reader. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
